


Stages of Love: John/Teyla/Cameron

by ladyjax



Series: Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Canon Character of Color, Community: stagesoflove, Crossover, Multi, Snippets, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday intimacy with John, Teyla and Cameron. Part of the Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Posession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Stages of Love community on LJ back in 2009. The theme set I was working with was "Five Pieces of Furniture." I petered out that year and didn't finish the challenge but am putting these up anyway.
> 
> Prompt: chair

(Takes place about six months after the events in  _Leave a Light on For Me_ )

They kept the first house for six months after Cameron came back to them. The second house, the one that actually became home, they picked out together.  
  
The chair sat in front of the large picture window in the living room. Although it was presumably shared space, more often than not, John or Cameron would find Teyla curled up in the chair's overstuffed depths. "It's hers," Cameron quipped one day when John groused about not being able to sit in it for the umpteenth time. "Possession, nine tenths of the law," he continued with a smirk.  
  
"In other words, I'm never going to get to try it out." John said, suitably put out that his garage sale find, one that he'd snatched from the clutches of a tough matron from the Junior League, had been claimed by the fairest member of their household.  
  
"Maybe if you asked her nice, she'll let you sit in it," Cam said. He chucked John lightly under the chin and kissed his cheek. "You two were on the same team. Pull rank or something."  
  
Later that evening, Cam walked into the living room to see John kneeling in front of the chair. Teyla's legs rested on the arms, her hair spread over the back as John's head bobbed up and down dilligently.  
  
"Guess that's one way to solve the problem," Cam said and went to fix dinner.


	2. Home Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Table

For as long as Cam could remember, the kitchen table in his parent's house was  **the**  gathering place for friends and family. His father had made it with his grandfather as a gift for his mother and, except for a few knicks, was still in use.  
  
When the three of them moved into their new home, Cam got on the phone and called his father. A few days (and several trips to Lowe's) later, he went into the garage and went to work.  
  
"Ah ah," he chided Teyla when she tried to get a peek into the garage. His arms came around her and he nuzzled the back of her neck. "It's a surprise."  
  
Teyla sighed. "Cameron, I thought there were no secrets between us."  
  
"There aren't," he quipped lightly. "There's a difference between a surprise and a secret. And this is a surprise."  
  
"Which means," John said with a lazy drawl, "that he's not telling."  
  
A playful glint lit Teyla's eye. "We have ways of making you talk."  
  
Needless to say, Cam held up under their "interrogation" and he finished the table in due time. He waited until they were both out before moving it into place and setting it.  
  
When John and Teyla came home, they stopped at the door. Cam stood next to his creation, hands stuck in his pockets. "Um, so, you like it?"  
  
Teyla ran her hand reverently over the surface while John stepped up to Cam. "Like it?" John asked softly. "You made it."  
  
"It's just I never really thanked you when I came back..."  
  
John's fingers stopped Cam's monologue and he leaned in and touched their foreheads together. Teyla slid her arms around them both.  
  
Cam breathed in and chuckled softly. "I should just shut up now, right?"  
  
Teyla pulled back with a smile. "Perhaps you can show us how just how strong your table is."


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bed

Teyla stood drinking her tea as the rain lashed at the windows, her gaze trained on the rough choppy seas just beyond the meadow that was their backyard.  
  
She flexed her toes, taking pleasure in the feel of the tatami mats beneath her feet. Of all the rooms in their home, the bedroom was by far her favorite. A blend of Terran and Athosian aesthetic, the low platform bed sported a futon covered by the woven bed cover that once covered Teyla's bed back in Atlantis. There was something comforting about about snuggling deep beneath the covers bolstered by John and Cam on either side and it was one pleasure she was loathe to give up.  
  
The rustle of bedclothes drew Teyla's attention away from the window. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cameron's tousled head still resting on a pillow, the sheet bunched around his waist. John sat with his back against the headboard, watching her.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, his fingers lightly stroking Cam's nearby shoulder.  
  
"Good morning," she replied. "The rain woke me."  
  
John nodded then smoothed his hand over the space on the other side of him. "Come back to bed?"  
  
He didn't have to ask Teyla twice. She left her teacup on the nearby table then walked back over to the bed, taking off her robe and tossing it over the nearby chair. John held up the covers and she slipped in beside him, resting easily against his chest. Lips brushed her forehead even as John's arm came round her shoulders and Teyla closed her eyes, the sound of the rain beating in her ears.


End file.
